


044. Keep Up Dumbass

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [44]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person B: “But You’re Always Bickering And Fighting With Them.” Person A: “Yes, And I Would Also Die For Them. Try To Keep Up.”
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	044. Keep Up Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little one shot as a little warm up for me, coming off a month long hiatus.

“Join me. And we can burn this place to the ground, or rule the world. We can hash out details later.” Dr. Terminal offered, sounding genuinely sincere, at least for Dr. Terminal. Either Dr. Terminal truly thought he actually hated his family enough to join him or he was just an idiot. Both were equally likely. 

And if it had been offered to him in the first timeline, Diego may have been more inclined to turn on his family. But there was no way in hell he was going to waste so much time being stuck under Reginald’s thumb again just to turn on the idiots he came back to ‘fix’, as Five had oh so lightly put it, only to abandon them at his first chance. “Go to hell.” Diego bit back.

Diego tried to keep any and all worry from his face as his eyes flickered between his six siblings, all being held captive in some way by Dr. Terminal’s terminauts. 

Some of his siblings were fighting against the terminauts, namely Luther and Five, while Allison and Klaus seemed to be resigned in their position and Ben and Vanya were knocked out. Diego knew that if Five hadn’t used so much of his energy that he couldn’t jump for a while, that Five would’ve been knocked out as well.

One of Dr. Terminal’s gloved hands grabbed his shoulder, feeling Terminal’s presence standing behind him, and he had to resist the urge to turn around and shove the creep off of him. “Come on Number Two,” Diego repressed a shutter as Terminal’s breath spread across the nape of his neck, “we both know you don’t really like them. You’ll never be able to measure up to them.”

Diego was itching to punch this asshole as hard as he could in the face, but he was still trying figure out a plan to get his sibling, and himself, out of this shitty situation. And that feeling only worsened as Dr. Terminal continued, “You’ll never be a leader like Number One. You’ll never be beloved like Number Three. You’ll never be as smart as Number Five. You’ll never be as powerful as Number Six or Number Seven.” Then, like he always does, Dr. Terminal took it a step too far, “But, at least your better than Number Four, at everything.” And at that Diego, without a second thought, whipped around and decked Dr. Terminal in the face.

Not his best plan.

But totally worth it.

No one talks shit about his brother and gets away with it unscathed. No one.

Using possibly his only opportunity to get the Umbrella Academy out of this shit, Diego threw several of his knifes into the heads of the terminauts holding his siblings, freeing them in pairs, Luther and Five, Allison and Klaus, Ben and Vanya.

As the terminauts were destroyed, knifes in their circuit boards making them utterly useless, Diego rejoined his siblings on the opposite side of the room as Dr. Terminal regained his bearings from the blow to the head Diego had given him. Klaus and Allison were trying to get Ben and Vanya to regain consciousness while Luther and Five were standing in front of them, after ensuring the terminauts were not going to be bothering them again.

Apparently, getting punched in the head made someone extremely angry, because when Terminal’s gaze focused in on Diego, it was easy to say he looked nothing less than pissed. “You’ll regret that Number Two. You’ve always been an idiot; everyone sees you bickering and fighting with these morons all the time and yet you stay with them.” Dr. Terminal bit.

“Well, Terminal,” Diego replied, “that’s because they’re my morons. And I would much rather die for them than ever work with you. Try to keep up dumbass.”


End file.
